1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support mechanism for a driven drum for feeding uniform width tape in a knitted tape manufacturing device for continuously cutting a cylindrical knitted fabric in a bias direction.
2. Prior Art
A so-called knitted tape heretofore in use for clothing and the like is manufactured by continuously cutting the upper circumference of a cylindrical knitted fabric (including an upper circumferential edge and a longitudinal portion connecting to the edge and having a certain width) in a bias direction. As an example is mentioned a device for manufacturing a knitted tape wherein a cylindrical knitted fabric is passed from below in close contact around the outer circumferences of a driving drum, a driven drum, and a tension roller whose planes are respectively disposed at the vertices of a triangle which is rotated endlessly around the outer circumferences of the drums and the roller, the axis primarily of the driven drum and secondarily of the tension roller are tilted respectively at a suitable angle, the upper circumferential side of the knitted fabric continuously supplied from the driven drum is caused to rise in the direction of the fabric being delivered from the driving drum, and the raised width of the fabric is fixed as a set point of a desired width of the knitted tape and is continuously cut by cutters mounted near the top end of the driving drum. But in a conventional knitted tape manufacturing device (the principle of manufacturing a tape with a specified width by use of this device will later be described), a support mechanism for the driven drum is designed to permit adjustment of plane, height and tilt positions; however as a result of the construction of the device, when tilt adjustment is made, plane and height positions are also changed in cooperation with the tilt adjustment displacement even in the entering position of the upper circumferential edge Nu of a cylindrical knitted fabric with respect to the driven drum. For example, when it is desired to change the width of knitted tape, the entering point at which the upper circumferential edge Nu of cylindrical knitted fabric N enters a driven drum 2 changes from P.sub.2 to P'.sub.2 as shown in FIG. 5a. Accordingly, there is made not only an error in fixing the width of knitted tape but also creases are made in the upper circumferential portion, with the result that there has been a great obstacle to continuous cutting of the knitted tape.